Antarctica's Story
by bringmebacktolife
Summary: Margery (Maggie) Howard had a strange life. The way she looked and the way she aged made her diffrent from the rest. Because of this her family had to move alot and she looked the same for years. It had alerted the government and they sent the countries to find her. What will happen to the poor girl who just wants to die? Read to find out.
1. The Girl

Racing from the room Maggie left the jeering words, pelting spitballs, and harsh laughter. No matter how hard she tried it was no use. She would always be the outcast.

Maggie had aged differently from the rest, staying young for years than overnight becoming a teenager. Her family had to move multiple times because of this anomaly. Her adopted parents had died a few years back and she was now living with her youngest sister, forced to call her 'mum' in front of her peers.

It wasn't just her aging that made her different though. Her pure white hair and piercing sea grey eyes also made her stand out in a crowd, no matter how big it was. Not to mention no matter how long she was out in the sun her skin never seemed to gain color.

She didn't know what happened; she was on the ground still crying. Behind her a voice rang out loud and obnoxious, yet comforting and calm.

"Dude! That looked like it hurt! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She stood and wiped away her tears before continuing down the hall this time walking. His footsteps followed but she ignored them. He could do whatever it was that he wanted she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her tears.

~~~Alfred's POV~~~

She continued to walk never turning to look at him. He had been in the office waiting for the pass to talk to a Margery Howard. They had told him that she preferred to be called Maggie and would attack anyone who had called her different. They pulled out her folder and showed him. She defiantly did have a streak of having things she shouldn't and using them to attack those who harassed her.

But at this moment he didn't care about her. It was the girl that had ran into sight with tears streaming down her face that intrigued him. Her pure white hair had framed her face beautifully even as she flew to the ground after tripping.

She hadn't accepted his help but he followed her anyways. Why? The people from the office were sure to wonder about him and she probably thought he was some stalker.

He just didn't understand. He was supposed to be searching for the girl who showed the prodigy of being a country. Instead here he was chasing some girl who had caught his attention by falling, but something about her…..

"Are you Margery Howard?"


	2. The Lament

"Are you Margery Howard?"

Maggie turned around sharply. "Who are you?"

Alfred ignored the question and asked his again. "Are you Margery Howard?"

"Who gave you permission to use that name?!" Maggie was getting impatient and had slipped a random knife out from no-where. She didn't like this man any more, even though he more or less classified as a boy.

"The office. Now that I answered your question can you please answer mine?" He had business to attend to and wanted to get this girl ASAP. No need to procrastinate, he needed a burger. Too bad he couldn't pull one out right now.

Maggie scowled at him. "I am _**Maggie **_Howard, yes. Why?" She slipped the knife away. If the office had talked to him he must have read her profile. Maybe he was here to finally take her away from this hell-hole. When he did she would kill him then herself. Escape this bloody world once and for all. She never had a chance like this, and she may never get another. It needed to happen today, otherwise she'd just go insane.

Alfred had caught the glint of the knife as it slipped away. "I am from the government…"

"Government?!" Maggie didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. "Forget it! You know nothing of how to run a country. Yes I get that its fucking hard but you need to fucking get your head out of your fucking ass and get the fuck to work on the problems of the world! Do you know how many simulations I have done, talking to different leaders solving the problems that you just keep fucking adding to!?"

He stared at her in shock. Her voice was laced with venom and truth. Her eyes were angry and he gulped. The knife was back out and was now pressed to his throat. How she had moved so quickly was beyond his belief. If she wasn't the new country they we're all discussing, he had no clue who would be.

((Hey sorry if it was too short. I felt that if I continued it would end up too long. So now I need your guyses help. Who do you think should come and find them? Please review as well. I'd really like it if you did. :) ))


	3. Chapter 3

They had no clue how long they stood there. Maggie pressing the knife up to Alfred's throat glaring the whole time while he, not moving, showing no smugness nor fear. She couldn't understand. Most people would be begging her for mercy by now, but he just stood there, watching.

They never got to finnish their little "chat" as two men came walking down the hall. She back off and ran dropping her knife. Hearing the footsteps after her she kept it up twisting and turning. She even dared to jump off the senior balcony. She slipped into the closest female bathroom thinking that they wouldnt dare enter to try and get her. She sighed and sat beside the door.

Unfortunatly whoever else was after her just so happened to burst in. The man in front of her had long hair pulled back into a ponytail and looked mighty feminish but not enough to trick her. She glared at him taking in his looks and stance.

"Men shouldnt be in a women's restroom." She slipped out a small gun and licked her lips. The man didnt move except to throw a glare at the door and drop his stiff stance.

"And you shouldnt have wepons in school, aru. If you come with us we will be able to clear your record and destroy all evidence." He spoke with a Chinese accent and held his hand out to the girl. Eyeing it warily she stood on her own.

"What is it that you want with me?" she hissed at him slipping the gun out into full veiw. No need to hide something that was already known.

"Merely a few tests, aru. You are showing the posibilities of being what we call, one of us, aru." He held out his hand once again.

"So I'm a freak." She forced a pushing back the tears. "Because that just makes my life a whole fucking lot better!" Her voiced rised with her hurt and anger. She always knew she was diffrent but she never expected to be taken away by it. Now would be a good a time as any, though. She's lived long enough. Almost, what was it, 100 years. Slowly she lifted the gun and pointed it at her head. The man looked panicked.

"No, aru!. You are special! You can do things others cant! A longer life. Please, aru! Put down the gun!" At this the door burst open again and she was tackled to the ground by a man with sandy blonde hair, emerald eyes, and gigantic eyebrows. The impact to the ground made her dizzy, and the last she saw was the three men.


	4. Chapter 4

When Maggie next awoke she heard the loud obnoxious voice once again. She stayed silent, lying still, not opening her eyes or moving a muscle. She was suprised to sence that she wasn't hooked up to any machinery or that there were more than expected with them.

"How hard did she hit the ground?" A thick German voice rang through the air laced with concern and authority.

"I'm not to sure. I was just focused on getting the gun away from her that I didn't realize how much force I used." A British voice followed most likely belonging to the man that knocked her out from the way he said that. She would have a nice little chat with him later.

"Dude, Iggy, I didn't know you had it in ya!" The asshole that had first told her she was wanted by the government spoke up, his voice no longer comforting but nerveracking.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT INSUFERABLE NICKNAME!"

"Quiet down, aru. We dont want to wake her before needed." The man from the bathroom spoke up. So far he was the only one she liked.

"When she does she will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"NO!" "NIEN!" "NON!" "NO WAY MAN!" and many other words meaning the same rang through the air at once. She winced at all the noice not expecting so many voices. By estimate there was around ten people in the room besides herself. She stiffened as she felt a hand on her arm.

"She's awake, ve." His voice was soft and laced with warmth but she still didn't trust him. She didn't trust any of them.

Seeing as she could no longer hide the fact that she was awake, she sat up with a scowl. All sorts of faces greeted her. From childish and happy, to concerned and sweet.

"Have you gotten the fucking test's over with yet?" She growled her face hard and teeth bared like the many dogs that she had once owned.

"Nien." A tall, blonde, muscular man who in any other situation would have been hot, stepped forward. His voice was the first foriegn one he has heard. "We needed to wait for you to awake before we could began."

She growled again and looked away spotting a small brunet staring intently up at her.

"What the hell do you want?" She snarled up down at him. His reaction shocked not only her butthe others as well.

"Your very bella. Please smile. Bella ragazza's like you should smile more often, ve!" He beemed at her and took her hand into his own.

She jumped back and pulled her hand from his like he was crazy. "Why say something like that!?" Her screech filled the room. "You have no right to talk to me like that! I will not be suduced into your bed just because you want to get laid!"

"Oh-hon-hon-hon-hon. Madamosele, I believe you have the wrong country." A man with a light stubble and a small blonde ponytail strutted forward and offered her a rose and a wink. She slapped it out of his hand and glared at him.

"Stay away from me." She growled at him then turned to the man with the eyebrows. "AND YOU! YOU KNOCKED ME OUT! YOU NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME! Wish you did. Be better than being FUCKING EXPERIMENTED ON! YOU BLOODY PEICE OF SHIT!" She started to hit him. Where she got that wok no one knew. The German man and the one who had first spoke to her jumped forward and held her back. The one that had found she was awake and the man from the bathroom jumped forwad to help Eyebrows. Before they were able to get them too far apart she swung her feet into the air striking him across the face and pulling from her captors. She raced from the room and the ignored the shouts. Bursting through the door she entered a hall aligned with doors.

Glancing back she saw them surge after her and she dashed into the closest room coming face to face with hundreds of others.


End file.
